Sonic and Shadow Fill in for Steve and Blue
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: When Blue gets sick and Steve has to take her to the doctor, he calls upon Sonic and Shadow to fill in for he and Blue on Blue's Clues for the day. Everything seems to be going well until Shadow starts acting like a child for some reason. Can Sonic figure out why he's acting this way and get the episode filmed before 5:00?
1. Chapter 1

"Well here we are!" Sonic announced as he and Shadow walked up to Steve's house. Shadow groaned at this.

"Sonic why do we have to do this?" He whined. "We have nothing to do with this kid's show. I want to go home."

Sonic looked at him and smirked. "Do we? I happen to remember seeing you in Blue onesie pajamas watching this very show."

"Shut it! You have no business with what I do by myself!" Shadow growled through grit teeth.

The blue hedgehog snickered. "Just admit you're a big baby and I'll drop it."

"Never!"

Sonic pursed his lips and gave him a "I'm never going to let this go." Look.

Shadow bared his fangs at the blue hedgehog but didn't get a different reaction. Sonic slightly laughed.

The black and red hedgehog stopped and looked toward the door. Sonic decided teasing time was over and knocked on the door. They stood there for a minute before a human man with brown hair wearing a green striped shirt and khaki pants answered the door. "Oh it's you. Thank goodness you're here."

Sonic puffed out his chest. "Sonic the Hedgehog at your service!" He suddenly remembered Shadow and motioned to him. "And this is Shadow." Shadow just stood there folding his arms.

"I know who you are. Come in, come in." The man stepped out of the way and let the two hedgehogs through the purple door into the front room. There was a picture of a bakery on the wall, a big red chair and the wallpaper was peach with orange squiggles on it.

"I'm so glad you two are here to fill in for Blue and I on the show today. Poor Blue is sick and needs to go to the vet."

"It's no problem…eh…"

"Steve." Shadow mumbled.

Sonic smiled at him. "Steve. I'm glad I could fill in for you."

Steve nodded and walked with them to his bedroom where Blue was sick in bed with an ice pack on her head. He walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"She's still warm, just like this morning." He said.

"Bow bow…" Blue barked sickly. She coughed and looked over at Steve with her blue eyes. She looked pitiful.

"Poor puppy…" Sonic said and his ears went down. Shadow just stood there motionless.

"Hopefully it's nothing serious." Steve said. "I hope she gets better soon."

"Us too." The blue hedgehog replied

Steve sighed. "I know you don't feel well Blue but we have to go to the doctor's now." He told her.

"Bow." The blue puppy replied and coughed.

Steve picked her up from the bed and carried her to the front door. "The director will have a smaller version of my outfit and a Blue costume ready for you two."

Sonic smirked. "Oh Shadow won't be needing that, he already has on-Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Shadow had just punched him. He looked over at Shadow's angry stare. "That hurt!"

"Keep your mouth shut or else they'll be more where that came from."

Sonic rubbed his arm and looked away from him to Steve. "Bye Steve, we hope Blue gets better."

Steve nodded and went out the door. The doctor wasn't all that far away so but he would have to take the bus. He walked to the bus stop with his sick puppy in his arms and sat down on the bench that was there.

The director approached the two hedgehogs. "We're about to start filming, get your costumes on quickly." He gave Sonic a smaller version of Steve's outfit which was just the green striped shirt and khaki pants with brown shoes to go with it. Shadow's outfit was just a one-piece sleeper that looked like Blue the puppy; light blue with dark blue spots. One spot in the middle of the left ear, one on the end, another spot on the other ear, a spot on the back and a spot on the left shoulder.

"Why do I have to be Blue?" Shadow asked.

"You like her, don't you, you have a onesie sleeper of her." Sonic asked.

"Well, yes but-"

"Com'on and get ready!"

Sonic and Shadow obeyed the director and got in costume.

"You two read the scripts we sent you right?" The director asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Okay, Sonic, go to the window, Shadow go outside and hide until the voice over kids say: "There she is!" Then you come out, run around a bit and then go through the doggie door."

"Okay."

"Remember to crawl! And don't stand on two feet!"

"Okay."

"ACTION!"

Sonic appeared in the left window of the house in Steve's outfit. "Hi out there! It's me Steve! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?"

"There she is!" The voiceover children shouted.

Shadow hopped out from behind the house on all fours. A voice changer in his costume made his barks sound like Blue's barks. "Bow bow!" He crawled around for a bit and then went through the doggie door the best he could. Sonic then opened the door.

"Hello! Blue and I are so excited you're here! Today is a very special day. Do you know what it is?" He paused for a few moments to give the kids at home some time to respond. "It's the day Blue gets to have a playdate with Magenta!"

Shadow sat behind him like a dog on the floor and nodded. "Bow bow!"

Sonic looked back at Shadow. "Yes! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Bow bowbowbowbowbow!" Shadow crawled to the foreground.

Sonic put his hand behind his ear. "What's that? You want to do something special for the playdate?"

"Bow." Shadow nodded.

"Well then, what do you want to do special?"

"CUT!" The director shouted. "That was a great scene! Take a break to look at your scripts and get some water."

Sonic and Shadow both relaxed.

"Well this isn't as torturous as I imagined it to be!" Sonic exclaimed and walked into the kitchen to get some water. Shadow followed him.

"You're not the one having to crawl on your hands and knees." The black and red hedgehog replied.

Sonic looked at him. "But this is like a dream to you, isn't it?"

"Shut it." He said through his teeth.

"I wonder if we can do all of it in one take?"

"Hopefully If we get lucky."

Sonic got his script and started to reread it. "We're a fourth of the way through."

Shadow nodded and drank some water out of a water bottle.

After a while they got called back to the cameras. Sonic and Shadow got back into place.

"Scene 2 Take 1! Action!"

Sonic looked into the screen as Shadow crawled up fast and bapped the screen with his paw.

Sonic made an O with his mouth. "Oh so you want us to play Blue's Clues to find out what special thing you want to do for the playdate?"

Shadow suddenly blinked and looked around. He crawled over to Sonic and sat on the floor.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Up." Shadow raised his arms for Sonic to pick him up.

Sonic looked at him, confused. "Uh Shadow, no, remember that we have to go get my Handy Dandy Notebook from Side Table Drawer."

"UP!" He repeated, loudly.

The blue hedgehog looked at the director in confusion. The director shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know about this.

"Uh…" Sonic looked back at Shadow who was pouting now that he wasn't being picked up. Sonic crouched down. "Shadow what are you doing?" He asked.

"UP!" The black and red hedgehog demanded.

Sonic sighed and put his hands under Shadow's arms to lift him up into his arms. "Oh my gosh you're heavy!" He lifted him up and held him in his arms. "Okay?"

Shadow nodded.

 _What is happening?_ Sonic thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic stood there with Shadow in his arms in front of the camera.

"CUT!" The director shouted. "What is wrong with him?!"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know. He was fine when we took break."

"Well you better find a way to make him stop acting like this before five. Or else the whole day will be wasted!"

Sonic nodded. "Shadow why are you acting like this? Stop it." He looked at Shadow who was now babbling on like an infant.

"Shadow." Sonic sighed and sat down in the Thinking Chair with him. What the heck is going on? He thought. Shadow looked at him and crawled up on the arm of the chair while happily babbling. Sonic saw and got him before he could fall off.

"Shadow."

Shadow stared off into Space.

"You want down?" Sonic asked him. The black and red hedgehog nodded and Sonic put him down on the floor. He crawled off towards the toybox and pointed at it.

"What?"

"Toy."

The blue hedgehog got up. "You can open that yourself you know."

Shadow got up on his knees and tried to open the toybox, but failed to do so. After a few more tries Sonic opened the box for him and pulled out a toy plane. "What about this?"

Shadow grabbed the toy plane out of his arms and rolled it on the ground while making plane noises. He looked at Sonic. "You too."

Sonic blinked. "Me too?"

Shadow nodded.

The blue hedgehog dug around in the toybox and found a red firetruck. He showed it to Shadow and the hedgehog nodded again.

"Shoom!" Shadow raised the plane in the air like it was taking off. Sonic just looked at him and started to play along with him, as confusing and weird as it was to do so.

"Wheeeeeeyyyoouuu wheeeeyyyyoooouuuu" Sonic made firetruck noises and drove the truck on the floor.

Shadow laughed and continued to fly the toy plane in the air. The blue hedgehog had no idea why he was doing this but it just felt easier to go along with him. The black and red hedgehog soon got tired of the plane and set his eyes on Sonic's firetruck.

"Have?" He said while pointing at the truck.

Sonic looked at the toy and back at him. "You can have it." He gave the toy to him and looked at the plane. "If you have that can I have the plane?" He asked.

Shadow also looked where he was looking. "No."

"No? But you have the truck now."

"Mine."

"But this isn't yours, it's Blu-"

"MINE!"

"Okay! Okay." Sonic handed him the plane. Shadow held both in his arms with a frown on his face.

Side Table Drawer hopped over to them. "What's going on?" She asked. "We're supposed to be filming Blue's Clues now."

"I don't know." Sonic shook his head and replied. "He just all of a sudden started acting like a toddler for some reason."

Side Table Drawer looked at Shadow. "I've never heard of that happening before."

Shadow put the toys on the ground and began ramming them into each other. He giggled and started to blow spit bubbles.

"I don't know but you'll have to watch him while he's like this so he doesn't hurt himself." Side Table Drawer told Sonic. She watched the hedgehog play.

"You're right Side Table, as weird as this is. I can't let him hurt himself."

The baby hedgehog looked over at them and smiled.

"And he's smiling. That's really unusual."

"How much does he smile normally?"

"Never."

"Oh."

"Soic!"

"What?"

Shadow pointed up to the Felt Friends on the wall. The blue hedgehog looked up at the felt frame.

"Yes, I see the felt people."

The Felt Friends didn't respond to them and Shadow climbed into the toybox.

"Shadow. Come back out from there." Sonic got up and reached into the toybox to get him out of there, but the only thing he felt was a sharp pain going through his hands.

"OW!" He pulled his hands out and looked at them. "Shadow why did you bite me?!"

The hedgehog laughed and laid on his back. He cooed and giggled.

Sonic sighed and got him out of the box when Shadow tried to make it known to him that he was hungry. He kept chewing on Sonic's sleeve and started to whine.

"Shadow, what do you want now? Stop chewing on my shirt." Sonic took him away from his shoulder and looked at the hedgehog. The whining continued.

"What do you want?" He asked again. "You can talk. Tell me with words."

Shadow wouldn't talk but he did start to cry because his message wasn't getting across to the hedgehog.

"Oh no." Not now!" Sonic bounced him up and down and rubbed his back. "Com'on, you're okay, stop crying now. Shhh."

He didn't stop and Sonic was getting annoyed.

"Maybe he's hungry." A voice said coming from somewhere. Sonic looked up and saw that the Felt Friends were talking to him.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, he was chewing on your shirt. Maybe he's hungry."

Sonic looked back at Shadow. "Are you hungry?" He asked him.

The hedgehog sniffled and nodded.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

Sonic carried him into the kitchen where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were busy preparing snacks for the playdate. He sat Shadow down in a chair.

"Hello!" Both of them greeted them. "Is it time yet?" Mr. Salt asked.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Well no but I have a problem."

"What is it?" Mrs. Pepper asked. She hopped closer to him on the table.

"He's stuck acting like a little kid and I don't know what to do about it." Sonic answered.

"Oh that is an unusual problem." Mrs. Pepper replied. "I've never heard of that before."

"I know, it's confusing, and now he's hungry."

Shadow heard him and started to whine again. Sonic went over to him. "Don't cry, Sonic's going to get you some food okay?"

"W-w WAHHHH!" He started crying louder than ever. Sonic covered his ears.

"Do you think you two could help me make a snack for him?!"

Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper nodded. "We can!"

"Great!"

Paprika hopped over from the kitchen cabinet. "What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain but when you get down to it, Shadow here is hungry, and getting him some food will likely make him stop crying!" Sonic told her.

"Oh! I can help!"

"Nice!"

Sonic picked Shadow up and tried to rock him. "Shhhh, shhhh. It's alright. Stop crying please. It'll just take a minute. Calm down."

The seasoning family went over to the cabinets to see what they could find.

"Let's see what we have here…" Mr. Salt said to himself. "Peanut butter, raisins, crackers, applesauce…"

"What about peanut butter celery sticks?!" Paprika exclaimed.

"That's an idea." Sonic replied with Shadow still crying in his arms. "Do you have any celery?"

"I think we do!"

Mrs. Pepper hopped over to the edge of the counter. "It's most likely in the fridge. Can you get it for us?"

Sonic nodded and walked over to the fridge and opened it to find the celery. He looked in the vegetable drawer.

"I found some." He took the celery out of the drawer and held it up. "It's still good." He adjusted the way he was holding Shadow. "Look buddy, we're going to make you some peanut butter celery sticks!"

Shadow just coughed and whined.

"Aww poor baby."

Sonic put the celery on the counter and Mr. Salt picked it up and took it to go cut it into smaller pieces. Mrs. Pepper got out the peanut butter and a butter knife to spread it on the celery.

"It won't take long to make dear." Mrs. Pepper said.

Mr. Salt came back with the celery pieces and laid them on a paper plate. "Now all we need to do is spread the peanut butter on top and voila! Healthy peanut butter celery sticks!"

Sonic and Mrs. Pepper nodded and the pepper shaker and Paprika started to spread the peanut butter on the celery.

"Shhhh. It's almost done." Sonic told the black and red hedgehog while twisting around slowly and bouncing. Shadow had calmed down and was now sucking on his thumb with tears in his eyes.

"And we're done!" Mr. Salt announced when they were finished. "You know what Paprika? This is a great idea. We should make more of these."

"We should!" Paprika replied. "They're really yummy."

They pushed the plate closer to Sonic and Shadow. "Bon appetit!"

"Thank you." Sonic thanked them and picked up a celery stick. "Here Shadow, look, it's a yummy celery stick with peanut butter on it." He moved to towards Shadow's mouth.

Shadow took his thumb out of his mouth and stared at it. This was something he hadn't eaten before, ever, not even on the ARK. He sniffed the food but didn't do anything.

Sonic looked at him. "Shadow? Have you had peanut butter celery sticks before?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, well. It's good, trust me." Sonic took a bite of the stick. "Mmmmm! Do you like peanut butter?"

Shadow slowly nodded his head.

Sonic smiled after eating and swallowing the last bite. "Then you'll like this. Here." He picked up another celery stick and handed it to him. Shadow looked at it before taking a little bite of it. He chewed and then swallowed.

"Well?" Sonic asked him.

Shadow didn't smile but he did take a larger bite of the celery stick.

"There we go." Sonic responded and laughed. "I knew you'd like it."

"We're glad we could help." Mrs. Pepper said while Shadow ate some more celery sticks.

"Thank you for helping us." Sonic thanked them.

"Can we make some more?" Paprika asked.

"Of course we can." Mr. Salt went to the peanut butter and dipped the butter knife in it. "Bring me some more celery!"

Shadow was done eating and was now yawning.

Sonic wiped his face with a rag. "Are you tired buddy?"

He nodded and yawned again. Sonic wiped his eyes with a tissue. "Com'on lets go put you down for a nap. Bye you guys."

"Bye!"

Sonic took Shadow into the living room and looked around for somewhere for Shadow to sleep. The director was still there waiting.

"Well?" He asked.

"Shadow is tired."

"We have to get this filmed!"

"I'm sorry but I still have no idea why he's acting like this, the only thing you're going to get filmed if we do film is a crying baby."

The director sighed. "My whole day, wasted…"

"I'm sorry."

"Go on."

Sonic walked into the purple polka-dot bedroom. He saw a few blankets and some pillows on the floor that he could make a little sleeping area out of. He figured it was a bit rude to put him in Steve's bed. Once the area was assembled he laid Shadow down and covered him up with a blanket.

Shadow whined for a bit but slowly fell asleep after a while. Sonic walked back into the kitchen where he saw Shadow's leftover water bottle. He picked it up and read the label. "It couldn't have anything to do with this water, can it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic inspected the label on the water bottle carefully. The label said Dasani and it looked like plain old water. He put it down and walked into the living room. There were toys all over the floor everywhere so he picked them up and put the back where they belonged in the toybox. He still had no clue why Shadow was acting like a baby. He snickered. It was maybe because he watches too many baby shows. He really needed to grow up.

Sonic sat in the Thinking Chair and sighed. It looked like they weren't going to get the show filmed in time. This was a failure. Sonic was about to doze off when he heard the doorknob turn from the front door.

"Wha?" He got up out of the chair quickly. "I wasn't sleeping, I swear!"

The door opened and Steve and Blue entered the house. Blue was still sniffing and coughing though and Steve was holding a medicine bottle.

"Hey you guys." Steve greeted. "How'd filming go?"

Sonic coughed. "Um, yeah, it went great."

Steve frowned. "Oh no, are you sick?"

Sonic coughed again. "No, I don't think so…Achoo!" He sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"I'm sorry if Blue got you sick. I have some medicine here if you need some."

The director walked into the room. "Don't believe a word he says. We have got a grand total of nothing filmed today."

"What?"

Sonic put his hands up. "I can explain!"

Sonic then explained the situation to Steve and lead him to the bedroom. He walked quietly over to Shadow and carefully pulled the blanket back to reveal Shadow who was sucking his thumb in a deep sleep.

"But why is he doing this?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, he just suddenly started doing it."

The man put his hand on his head. "Oh no, we're in big trouble. We had to have this filmed by today so it can air next week."

"I'm sorry."

"Bow bow…" Blue coughed and laid down on the ground.

Sonic frowned. "Shadow, get up." He shook him awake. The black and red hedgehog woke up and looked over at them. "Mama?"

"Shadow, I'm done playing games with you, we have to get this thing filmed." Sonic said sternly.

"Puppy." He reached over and grabbed Blue and started to hug her. She didn't have the energy to fight back so she took the hug.

"No Shadow!" Sonic pulled the dog away and let her lie down on the ground again. "We need to get this done! Stop it!" Sonic was getting mad now.

Shadow looked at him with tears in his eyes and started to cry.

"Stop crying!"

Shadow continued to cry and rub his eyes.

Steve looked at them worryingly. "Maybe we can do this another day?" He asked.

"You said we had to have this done by today. We're getting this done today!" Sonic took out a pacifier and shoved it in Shadow's mouth. "There you big baby."

Shadow spit it out and continued to cry. Steve went to the director and started talking to him to try and straighten things out. Sonic was left there with Shadow and Blue.

"What will it take to make you stop acting like this?!" Sonic asked loudly in desperation. He was right at the point of pulling his quills out. "I should have never said yes to this!"

Blue covered her ears and started to howl.

"Aww great!"

"Blue is sick and she needs to get better before we can do another show." Steve was talking to the director in the other room.

"The network needs a new episode."

"I know but I can't help it when my dog gets sick."

"This is your JOB."

"I know but these things happen. Can you just do a rerun of an older episode?"

"If we do then it's coming out of your vacation days."

"But-"

"Do you want to treat your sick dog or not?"

"Yes!"

The director sighed. "Alright." He motioned to the camera crew. "Everybody pack up!"

The crew all started to put up their stuff and leave. Steve stood there in defeat and sat down in his chair.

Shadow had finally stopped crying and was sucking on the pacifier that Sonic had gave him when Steve walked in.

"What happened?" Sonic asked him.

"They're airing a rerun of an older episode."

"So we didn't have to come?"

"No."

Sonic looked back at Shadow and to Steve. "I am so sorry."

Steve sighed. "It's okay, Blue and I just won't have as many days for vacation. We haven't failed to tape an episode for a long time, but I guess stuff happens."

Shadow crawled on the floor to them, still with the pacifier in his mouth. Sonic sighed.

"What do you want now?" He asked in a kind of irritated voice.

"Achoo!" Shadow sneezed and the paci flew out of his mouth.

Sonic groaned. "Don't tell me you're sick too now."

The baby hedgehog wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked up at Sonic. He shivered.

"Oh my gosh you better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

Shadow smiled innocently.

"Oh my Lord. No!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow started to laugh a cute babyish laugh that slowly turned into his normal grown up laugh.

"What?" Sonic was surprised. He and Steve looked at the hedgehog in the Blue outfit.

"You really thought I would go THAT far?" He started talking normally for the first time in a few hours. Shadow now put on a smirk and he got up in a sitting position. He looked at Sonic's face and laughed meanly. "Did I ever get you good!"

Sonic wrinkled his brow and put on an angry face. "Shadow! This was all a trick? I seriously thought there was something wrong with you!"

"Yeah, pretty much." He answered while playing with his sleeper's ears.

"Why?!" We were sent here to do a job and you sabotaged the whole thing with this!"

Shadow cut his eyes at him. "Well…It may have had to do something with you telling me to admit that I'm a big baby, or something like that."

Steve put his face in his hands. "Oh my…Remind me not to ever outsource an episode again."

"Shadow! I didn't mean it like that! I thought it had something to do with the water you drank."

Shadow got up onto his feet. "Oh no, it had nothing to do with the water. I don't want to go through that again."

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm. "I swear I am going to-" He said frustrated with his teeth clenched. He dragged him to the purple door. He looked at Steve. "I'm sorry Steve but we have to go now."

Steve nodded. "Goodbye, and thank you for trying."

"You're welcome!" Sonic went out the door and closed it behind him, holding Shadow's arm.

Once he was sure they were far enough away, Steve took out a memo pad and a pen and started writing. "Remind self to blacklist Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog."

Sonic was still irritated with Shadow and he didn't let go of his arm the whole way home. While he was dragging him along he was taking his frustration out on him.

"I can't believe you ruined it. Acting like a child to screw up everything. Oh if you ever do this again…" He looked straight at him. "If you wanna act like a baby I'm going to treat you like one!"

"No thank you." Shadow replied.

Sonic smiled a devilish smile. "Oh it's too late now."

Things were about to get _interesting._


End file.
